blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hilary James Lyall/Trucks of the Ring; Chapter 1
Plot Trivia Songs Cast #Shannin Chan Kent as Hilary #Katie Bergin as Kipper #Nolan North as Blaze #Caleel Harris as AJ #Angelina Wahler as Gabby #Scott McNeil as Guards #Sam Vincent as Leader #Bruce Dow as Night Wizard Transcript (The episode starts off at a kingdom called TruckDom.) * (Meanwhile, Hilary, Blaze, AJ and Gabby are setting up a lemonade stand.) *Hilary: "Lemonade. Come and get your lemonade." *AJ: "This is a lot of work." *Gabby: "Any customers yet, Hilary?" *Hilary: "Nope. Not yet. Ice cold lemonade." (It appears to be no one there.) *AJ: "Man. We never get customers here before." *Blaze: "I'm sure someone will come around today guys. We just gotta be patient." (They waited until they hear marching.) *Hilary: "Hey. Wait a minute." (They noticed an army of soldiers in the distance.) *Hilary: "Customers." *All: (Gasping)"Customers." (The soldiers arrived and soon they're enjoying their ice cold lemonade. Kipper on the other hand, noticed a sun ring and with a sparkly flash. The ring is around her neck.) *Kipper: "I think I look great in the ring." (The soldiers are really enjoying the lemonade, then the leader's phone rang.) *Leader: "Hello, Sir. Isn't this lemonade good." *Night Wizard: "Where's the ring." *Leader: "It's here. I'll get it." (The Leader looks in the box and realized the ring was gone.) *Leader: "Yeah. About that, sir. We might have to call you back." *Night Wizard: "What in the name of..." *Leader: "The ring's gone. But who could've taken it." (They turned to Blaze, AJ, Gabby and Hilary.) *Gabby: "Would you thirsty soldiers like another refill." *Leader: "Where's the ring." *Blaze: "The ring." *AJ: "What ring." *Hilary: "We don't have a ring." *Kipper: "But I do. And I look kanga-cuter." *Soldier #1: "Sir, the ring is around that Kangaroo's neck." *Hilary: "Kipper. That ring doesn't belong to you. C'mon Kipper. Give it back." (She tried to pull the ring off her neck, but no avail.) *Hilary: "I can't figure out how to take it off." (The leader's phone rang.) *Leader: "Hello?" *Night Wizard: "What's going on. Where's the ring." *Leader: "The kangaroo's got it." *Night Wizard: "What kangaroo." *Leader: "The kangaroo's got it around her neck and it won't come off." *Night Wizard: "Now I needed you to get the ring off her neck and then bring it to me. Right now!" *Leader: "Yes, sir. Seize that kangaroo. Seize them all." (Blaze, AJ, Kipper, Gabby and Hilary all make a haste for it.) *All: (Gasping). (The Soldiers chased them and got their magic staffs. Gabby and Hilary dropped a crate of lemons to slow them down.) *AJ: "Run!" (They ran away from the Soldiers as fast as they can.) *Leader: "They're heading into the forest. After them!" (The guys ran away from the soldiers until they perched on a tree.) *Soldiers: "Where'd they go. I don't see them. Which way did they go. Over there. The lemonade was really good. I know, right." *Hilary: "What are gonna do now guys." *AJ: "I've got it." (AJ threw a lemon down to the ground. It landed with a thud in the distance.) *Leader: "What was that?" *Soldier #2: "It sounded like a lemon, sir." *Leader: "This way." (The soldiers marched away and it allows Blaze, AJ, Gabby, Kipper and Hilary to climb down.) *AJ: "Why do they want to take Kipper." *Gabby: "It's this ring around her neck. They must want it right away." *Blaze: "C'mon. Let's get out of here before they come back." (AJ and Gabby mount Blaze and Hilary follows them.) To be continued... Category:Blog posts